Garmadon's Version of The Princess Bride
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: When Willow is home sick while everyone else is out, Garmadon is stuck watching her and starts to tell her his version of The Princess Bride... lame summary, no flames please. It just came to me so I hop you will laugh at all the bad writing lol
1. Prologue

**Shoot... I ended up posting this after all... good thing this story is quite short... **

**Anyways, this is in fact The Princess Bride, Garmadon just tells HIS version about it to Willow. haha! But of course we all need the set up to everything. **

**This was gonna be a one shot till my BFF Mary said I should totally spoof the Princess Bride. I was just gonna call this The Ninja Bride or something so obviously stupid and corny so I just am calling this "Garmadon's Version of The Princess Bride" **

**I know, I'm such a genius, hold you applause... lol XD Just read now guys, sorry to have held you all up! **

* * *

"I hate being sick…" Willow folded her arms. "Why does everyone get to go but me!? I wanna go to the amusement park…"

"No, you have the flu," Misako folded her arms. "You're father is staying home and will entertain you, got it?"

"I never got to go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park before… my first chance and I'm sick!" Willow grimaced. "I wanted to throw up on the biggest coaster!"

"Willow it is not pleasant, trust me," Garmadon frowned, slouching in one of the chairs in her room.

"How can I forget that incident?" Misako sighed and shook her head. "Honestly it was one loop, you're such a baby," she pinched his cheek.

"Okay, okay, just go now," he hit her hand away. Misako laughed and kissed him goodbye. She bent over and kissed the top of the younger's head.

"Don't do anything crazy, the house better not look like the dragon was let in, and we'll be back around nine, depending". She walked out the door. "And make sure she is not up a lot please".

"You act like I have never been a parent before!" Garmadon looked hurt.

"But we've been married for almost thirty six years sweetheart," Misako reminded him as she stepped out to leave.

"You forget eight of those years we never saw each other. I took care of the twins in the Underworld," he reminded her.

"Goodbye Garmadon," she ignored him, chuckling the last goodbye. "Derren? You ready?"

"Yea mom! Later dad!" Derren waved out of the shot gun window.

Back inside Willow was brooding over not being able to go with her family and friends to the amusement park. It was a perfect day and she was an outdoors girl. Her attention was returned to indoors when she heard her father get up and sit on her bed.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" he looked at her.

"I wanna go to-"

"That involves being indoors," he frowned as he cut her off.

"I don't know…" she brought her knees up to her chest. "What can I do?"

"Well, you have a great collection of video games, you have two shelves full of books, and the biggest collection of DVDs ever… you tell me," he messed with her hair.

"ARRR I don't know!" she whined and flopped back, sprawled out on her comforter. Garmadon wasn't listening to her whining though and simply took her pet rabbit out of his cage and placed him on her small chest. The small creature's tiny claws dug through her pajama top, startling her. Garmadon was laughing at her adorable reaction.

"Come on, I'll take you to the amusement park as soon as your better so just relax for today, okay?" Garmadon looked down at her upside down eyes. She narrowed them and looked away. "Tell me story or something…"

"What?" Garmadon chuckled.

"I don't know… can't you tell me a story or something?" Willow sighed.

"I don't know... I kind of sucked at this stuff when the others were kids…" Garmadon rubbed the back of his head. He hated to admit it but it was true. "You forget honey; I haven't had to take care of a kid your age in a long time…"

"Oh…" Willow frowned. "I forget sometimes…" she laid back at the head of the bed. "I'm trying so hard to forget everything in past but it's so hard… because I forget about why I was an orphan in the first place…"

That had done it for Garmadon. His little squirt was making him guilty. "Fine, how about I make something up?"

"Come at me…" she smirked. "Try and hold my attention span".

**Haha, this is just the prologue of course... BTW because I'm lame, I have Willow constantly butting in way more than I should have lol. But ah, such adorable banter. **

**I have to say I think it's official, these two are my fave to write for... haha**

**well, I hope you will stick around for yet ANOTHER fanfic! XD **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go!** **Garmadon's gonna start telling... FYI since I'm lame they constantly go in and out XD so enjoy and... I hope you like it XD**

* * *

"Okay… uh…" Garmadon tried to think.

Willow sat with a wide smirk on her face and raised eyebrows. He hated that look she gave him when she knew she was right. "I'm waiting daddy. Momma said to entertain me, so let's go! I want a story!" Willow giggled as she snapped her fingers fancily.

"Okay I'm thinking… give me a second…" he sighed and ran his hand through his grayed hair. "Okay… I think I got it…" He seated himself in to face Willow on the end of her bed. "Once upon a time-"

"That's how you're gonna start it?" she raised an eyebrow. He shot her a look. "I want a story with action and sword fighting and bloody guts and-"

"No guts!" He snapped at her. "Honestly be happy I came up with SOMETHING!"

"Fine… go ahead," she sat back against her pillows.

"Okay…" Garmadon nodded. "And don't interrupt again or I won't tell the story…" Willow nodded and he continued. "_Once upon a time,_" he started again, "There a beautiful and smart peasant girl named… uh… Misako…"

"Mom? Oh no…" Willow muttered.

"And she lived on a farm with the tough, handsome, wonderful, strong-"

"Dad just shut up and say your name all ready…" Willow rolled her eyes. Garmadon grumbled a word he should not have said in front of her and continued quickly.

"the farm hand Garmadon, happy?" he shot her a look. She nodded in an answer. "And whatever the girl requested he gave no problem…"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Willow abruptly stopped yet him again.

"Excuse me? What NOW!?"

"This isn't gonna be a gross romance story is it?" Garmadon growled at her and she retracted. "Come on, I said action! I don't need a love story of you and mom!"

"One; shut up. Two; deal with it," her father folded his arms and turned away. "So… anyways… eventually the girl fell in love with the…" Willow eyed him. "boy… and then he went out to seek his fortune but…" he looked at his daughter, "He was on a ship that got attacked by the dread pirate Soto and died".

Willow's face fell. "Say what now?"

"Hey, I'm not done… so… years past and the beautiful Misako was betrothed to… the prince… uh… Wu," Garmadon came up with.

"Wu? As in UNCLE Wu?" Willow asked.

"One day the princess was out riding in the forest when she came across a blonde guy, a tall, and a swordsman…" He ignored her and continued.

"so descriptive..." Willow rolled her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

The princess' horse stopped in front of the three men. The middle stepped forward, "Excuse miss; is there a town nearby? We're a group of performers".

"No… there isn't a town for miles," she answered.

"That's all we needed to know," he grinned and the giant stepped forward and bound and gagged her. They dragged her to the water where they had a boat tied.

"Put her in Cole," the leader motioned.

"You won't get away with this!" Misako yelled at them the whole way. Finally she quieted down once they reached more open water.

"Zane, what are we gonna do?" Kai looked at the lighter haired man.

"Oh be quiet Kai," Zane shot. "Remember we just have to hold her hostage until the war starts".

"Right…" the other nodded.

Cole was sitting next to Misako, guarding her and looked at the rope around her. "Hey boss, can we untie her? It's not like she can go anywhere".

"Oh fine," Zane sighed. Cole untied the bonds and Misako jumped over the edge quickly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you princess!"

"I can swim!" she yelled back.

"There are man-eating eels in the water!" Kai yelled.

"What?!" Misako yelled and came face to face with a giant eel with a mouth full of teeth. Misako let out a scream.

~.~.~.~.~

Willow had the covers pulled up over her head. "She doesn't die you know…" Garmadon pulled it down.

"Oh… I knew that…" Willow looked down, blushing. "Uh… what happened after that?"

"Well, Misako hadn't gotten very far from the boat so Cole reached down…"

~.~.~.~.~

The black haired man grabbed her shoulders and lifted her out of the water before the eel could bite. She sat, dripping wet on the floor of the boat and looked up at Zane.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky princess," Zane folded his arms. "So sit quietly and this will all be over". Misako gulped and nodded.

At day break the four reached a small cove surrounded by tall rocky peaks. They tied the boat to a rock and Cole grabbed the princess and Kai and Zane held on to their stronger friend. As they were climbing and nearing top Kai looked down and saw another had been following them in a smaller boat.

"Hey guys… someone's following us…" the spiky haired man frowned.

"Cole! Climb faster," Zane looked over. "He's catching up".

"Well he only has himself!" Cole snapped. "I gotta pull myself and all three of you!"

"Okay when we get to the top, Kai, you slow him down, I'll run ahead with Cole and the princess," the blonde ordered. Misako frowned and looked down at the guy tailing them. All in black, with a mask.

At the top, Cole continued to carry Misako so she wouldn't run off again and Kai sat n a rock, awaiting their mystery assailant to reach the top. He sat with his sword in hand then switched to his left. Maybe he could surprise him.

**Funny beginning no? BTW don't screw around with Garmadon when he's telling you a story or you'll be sorry XD **

**So thank you for reading! Because you are way too awesome :D **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a note, I really shortened the story because I am lame and I didn't want to go into crazy detail, you who read this MUST know the Princess Bride so yea... because I counted and it's only like 7 actual chapters XD **

**So there I said my peace, enjoy this dorkily cute wittle fic ^-^ **

* * *

"Who's the guy following him dad?" Willow asked, lying on her side on the left side of the bed, facing him. "Is he gonna save the princess of something?"

"Sh," he shushed her. "You wanted sword fighting right?"

"Yes," She sat at full attention.

"Okay… so where was I?"

"Kai was waiting for the man in black…" she reminded him. "Hey wait is this gonna be like Men in Black? The guy's like a secret agents right?"

"What? No…" Garmadon looked at her. "This is a fairytale… all little girls like fairytales… right?" He asked her.

"I don't know… no one ever read me a story before… remember?" Willow rocked back and forth on her comforter. "Please… uh… continue".

"Okay… so finally the man trailing behind the band of thieves and the princess caught up…"

~.~.~.~.~

Kai watched as the man he was waiting for pulled himself up. "Hello…" the boy in red looked up.

"Uh… hi…" the man acknowledged. He went to pull out his sword when Kai stopped him.

"You can have a minute to rest before we duel if you want," the swordsman offered.

"Okay… uh, thanks…" he sat down.

"Hey by any chance, do you have four arms?" Kai asked.

"Excuse me?" the man was surprised by the question. "Does it look like I have four arms?"

"Ya you're right…"

"Why do you ask?"

"When I was kid a man with four arms murdered my father in front of me…" Kai looked down. "All he did to me was give me this scar…" he pointed to his left eye. There were faint marks of a sword's cut.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he stood up.

"You know, why do you where that mask?" Kai asked curiously. "Hiding your identity… or are you just a bad guy?"

"I can't answer that one my friend," he stood up and grabbed his sword. Kai stood and did the same.

"You ready?" Kai asked. His opponent nodded. Abruptly the young swordsman parried forcing the man in black to dodge to the left. He brought his sword around to stop Kai's next swing. He stepped back, farther from the cliff edge, keeping the sword level with Kai's.

"You're good," he blocked another attack.

"Thank you," Kai nodded. "I've been training so when I face the man who killed my father, I can kill him". He lunged forward, sword first up a small hill. "I'm sorry to tell you my friend…" Kai huffed. "But I'm not left-handed," He switched the sword to his right hand.

"Well I have a surprise for you too," the other laughed. "I'm also not left-handed," he too switched and the fighting continued. Finally he swung around the blade and Kai's sword went flying a good twenty feet away and Kai was met with an elbow to the temple that knocked him out. "Sorry friend, but you guys have something I want". He continued.

~.~.~.~.~

"Dad, is he gonna save the princess now?"

"Not quite," Garmadon leaned back against the head of the bed. "You see, Zane and Cole had seen him coming down the trail… and Zane had something else in mind to slow down this guy".

~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Zane… he's catching up…" Cole looked behind.

"WHAT?!" Zane looked too, "INCONCEIVABLE!"

"What do we do?"

"I'll take the princess," Zane grabbed Misako by the wrists and tightened her blindfold. "You slow him down… hide and then surprise attack him!"

"What? But that's not fair to him," Cole frowned.

"We're BAD GUYS… it's what we do!" Zane started off with Misako in his grip. Cole sighed and stood behind the large rock structures until the man in black caught up. He walked straight past Cole's hiding place and Cole dropped his rock.

"I am here to slow you down," he said.

"Why didn't you just surprise attack me?" the other asked, surprised.

"Because I intend to fight the way God intended, no tricks, just you and me…" Cole nodded.

"Well that's rather sporting of you… okay; then I'll fight you," he stood in a fight stance, hoping the guy before him was not as bright as he was strong.

Cole charged at him and grabbed him to pick him up. He quickly broke from the grip and sat on the giant's shoulders. Cole picked up a rock to try and hit the other in the head but he missed. Cole lost balance and fell, hitting his head on a rock.

The masked man stood up and brushed himself off before running after Zane and Misako.

**See? I'm lame and shortened things because of time sake...**

**And no I have not seen Men in Black but I had to make a reference SOMEWHERE! XD **

**Thank you for reading this! You are truly admirable! **

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh look I posted another XD As you have noticed this is my random take on it, I didn't want it to line up 100% with the movie... just so I'm clear on that XD**

* * *

"Okay so this guy's really cool… who is he?!" Willow begged to know. Garmadon shook his head and grinned.

"Not yet Willie, now he has to face Zane… and he'd have to prove himself smarter."

"Okay…"

~.~.~.~.~

Zane seated himself on one end of a slab of rock and held a dagger at Misako's neck, though she didn't know quite know it. "You've defeated my swordsman so you must have skill… and you defeated my strongest so you must be stronger, however now you must defeat me".

"Listen, can we just talk?"

"No, obviously I have something you want," he looked at Misako. "But I stole her fair and square and there's no way you can beat me because I'm a genius!"

"Oh really now?" the masked man smirked.

"Yes!"

"Then I challenge you to a battle of wits," he grinned.

"For the princess?" Zane asked. He nodded. "Till the death?" He nodded again. "Fine then".

"Good, now pour the wine," he pointed to Zane. Two chalices, identical to each other were filled. The masked man sat across from Zane and took out a vial. "Smell this".

"I smell nothing," Zane frowned.

"That's because what you didn't smell is iocaine powder. It is scentless, tasteless, and it dissolves instantly in liquid," he took the two chalices and turned his back to mix it into one of the glasses. "Now, pick one and then we drink and we will see who is the winner and who is dead," he folded his arms and smirked.

"Well you'd be a fool to put the powder in your own cup… so you must have put it in mine…" Zane ponder aloud."But You might have anticipated that I wouldn't choose the one in front of me so you put it in yours so I cannot drink the one in front of you…"

"Truly you have a dizzying intellect…" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me started," Zane laughed. "Everyone knows that ioncaine powder comes from Australia which is full of thieves and liars so I cannot choose the one in front of me!"

"Okay now you're just stalling…"

"You'd think that wouldn't you…" Zane was laughing. "Wait where was I?"

"Australia…" the man in black answered.

"Oh yea… anyways, I know which one the powder is in!"

"Then you've decided?"

"Of course… oh what is that!" Zane looked behind the other who turned to see what he was talking about.

"I don't see anything…" Zane switched the glasses quickly.

"Oh… I thought I saw something… anyways, let us drink, me from my glass and you from yours!" The two picked up their glass and drank. Zane started laughing again.

"What's so funny?"

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Zane banged his fist on the table.

"Excuse me?"

"I SWITCHED THE GLASSES HAHAHA!" Zane pointed. "Now you know not to challenge a nindroid when death's on the line! Hahahahah… hahah… ha, ha…" Zane fell over.

"You poisoned your own glass?" Misako asked, eyes widened when she was freed.

"No, I didn't put it in any, he shorted out…" the kicked the head of the nindroid. "Now come on, let's move, before the others come to…" he led Misako by the hands.

~.~.~.~.~

"Whoa, he's my favorite… but what's gonna happen, will he marry the princess?" Willow's eyes widened after her father finished the thought.

"I'm working on it… hold on…" he thought for a moment. "Okay, so the man and the princess were by the path to the acid swamps when she stopped him".

~.~.~.~.~

"I know who you are!" Misako stopped him. "You are the dread pirate Captain Soto! Captain of _The Destiny's Bounty_!" Misako snapped.

"At your service miss," Soto bowed and grinned, "What can I do for you?"

"You can die slowly, cut into a million pieces!" Misako growled, narrowing her eyes at the pirate.

"Tut tut," Soto shook his head. "Not very lady like Miss Misako. Why release your venom on me princess?"

"You killed my love!" Misako wiped one of her green eyes.

"Well yea, I kill a lot of people… you can't spare anybody or people won't respect you anymore, then it's nothing but work work work for you…" he shook his head. "You know, I think I remember this man… he brought you up… He begged me to not kill him… didn't blubber or cry or anything… no… he just calmly pleaded"

Misako shut her eyes at the pirate's story, "I asked him why he wanted me to spare him and simply said… "Please… for true love"… then he spoke of woman un-surpassing beauty and kindness, I only assumed he was talking about you… but he was wrong about you…"

"Excuse me?" Misako's mouth dropped.

"He said you were faithful!"

"It doesn't matter because no matter where you'll take me prince Wu will always find me! He's the greatest hunter in Ninjago! He can track a hawk on a cloudy day and he can find YOU." She jabbed her finger at his chest.

"Ha, I'd like to see him try, you're love cannot find me," he laughed as here.

"I never said I loved him…"

"Then why are you betrothed? Hmm? Did you mourn for your love or get married within the same week?" He snapped back at her.

"I have loved deeply and more passionately than a killer like yourself would ever know!" She balled her hands up seeing him turn away, ignoring her. "And you should DIE!" she pushed him down the hill.

"AS YOU WISH!" he yelled.

"Oh my goodness what have I done!" Misako covered her mouth and slipped and fell, tumbling down after him. "Oww…" she closed her eyes at the bottom of the tall and rocky hill. Her light brown, braided hair was undone and had grass and weeds weaved in it from her fall.

She looked to her right to see Garmadon crawling over to her, his mask had fallen during their tumble and he hugged her. "Are you okay? Can you move?"

"If wanted I could fly," she kissed him.

~.~.~.~.~

"eww… dad…" Willow scrunched her nose up.

"Come on… after what I just told you, that's what you're harping on?" Garmadon was in shock.

"Oh you mean the pirate being you? Eh… not the most easiest things to figure out but as soon as you were bringing up uncle Wu I had a feeling it was you…"

"Well then maybe I should just walk right out and let you take a nap or something…" Garmadon stood up.

"NO!" Willow stopped him. "What's gonna happen!? What happened to Kai? Or to Cole? Is Jay and Nya gonna be in this? Is Wu gonna marry mom or are you?"

She was blathering on question and Garmadon laugh and sat back down, "Fine, I'll finish the story, but you gotta stop interrupting me sweetie".

"Deal!" Willow nodded.

**See? I didn't KILL Zane! But I bet you never saw that coming XD And yea I tweaked some lines but you get the jist right? XD **

**Lol it was really fun writing the cut scenes for Willow haha XD**

**So thanks for reading love ya guys!**

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 4

**I saw you all didn't try and kill me after last chapter haha... it'll come back later and that will be so funny... here you go... BTW Acid Swamps is really the Toxic Bogs...**

* * *

The two enjoyed the others company once again but it was all over when the sound of dragons landing came. They looked up and on his gold dragon was prince Wu. "I'm here to save you my love".

"Oh no…" Misako held her face.

"You'll have to take her from me," Garmadon yelled back. The guards aimed their crossbows but Wu motioned for them to be lowered.

"And who are you?" Wu looked down at Garmadon.

"Dread pirate Captain Soto," Garmadon folded his arms wondering if Wu would buy it.

"Hand her over pirate or we'll shoot you".

Misako's eyes widened, he wasn't joking. "Garmadon, RUN!" Misako started running to the right where the entrance to the Acid Swamps were.

"Should we follow?" Samukai asked Wu.

"No… meet them on the other end…" Wu frowned.

The two ran through the swamps until they grew tired. Finally the couple sat against the rocks. "What are we going to do?" Misako wiped her forehead.

"I'm not going to lose you again," Garmadon looked at her. "We'll just keep heading straight and then we can run away".

"Okay… but what about the S.O.U.S?" Misako whispered.

"Serpentine of unusual size?" Garmadon looked behind her but looked back at her, "I don't think they exist…" he shook his head biting his lip. From behind the green Serpentine lunged and grabbed Misako who started screaming.

Garmadon took out his sword and tried sticking the scaly beast until it released her. The snake turned to him to attack and Misako looked around and grabbed a rock and dropped it on its tail for a distraction. The serpentine quickly slithered away in terror.

"Come on… let's go…" Garmadon took her hand.

~.~.~.~.~

"So wait this story isn't over?!" Willow's mouth dropped.

"We made a deal!" Garmadon yelled at her.

"Sorry, but really? There's more to this? Skip the swamps parts!" Willow demanded.

"FINE!" Garmadon folded his arms. "Now the princess and the pirate were almost out of the swamps…"

~.~.~.~.~

"So what happened?" Misako looked down as they walked.

"What do you mean?' Garmadon looked over.

"Why didn't you come back? What's with the pirate job?" she looked up with sad eyes. "I thought you loved me…"

Garmadon sighed. "I'm sorry… but, when the pirates attacked, and all I said was true about that… how I asked to be spared… he let me be a part of his crew. And after a while, he told me he was not the pirate Soto… in fact the real pirate has been dead for a very long time…"

"Really?" Misako's mouth dropped.

"Yea…" he continued. "He then passed everything on to me and retired off somewhere, I'll never know… then I became the captain and when word came that you were engaged to Wu… well, I had to find you." He held her close. "But now we can run away and be married".

"Yes, I'd like that very much," she looked ahead. "Look! The exit!" The two ran through it when they were met with swords.

"Halt pirate," Wu frowned and looked at him.

"Stay close," Garmadon held on to her tighter. "You can't have her…"

"Fine then…" Wu folded his arms. "Kill him".

"NOO!" Misako pushed away from Garmadon. "I'll… go with you…" she looked down. "But you must spare him and take him back to his ship!"

Wu looked at the pirate then back at her, "Fine then dearest, you may have your wish, now come… Samukai will escort him back".

Misako was helped on a horse and she looked back at Garmadon, almost crying. "It's the only way to save you…" She looked away.

"I know…" he sighed. The other rode off. Then this Samukai walked up to him. "Oh you have four arms, I know someone who's looking for you-" everything went black.

~.~.~.~.~

"So he found the guy Kai was looking for?" Willow slurped a noodle. "Hey dad… I think you didn't boil this right… the noodles are still kind of stiff…" She scrunched her nose. "It's not even hot".

Garmadon groaned. "Okay okay… I get it, you want it reheated…"

"Hey, is it that hard to make a Top Ramen Cup of Noodles?" Willow frowned. "Now I know why mom does all the cooking…"

"Hey, I have feelings to you know…" he grabbed the Styrofoam cup and chopsticks from her. "Where was I?"

"Uh… Samukai knocked you out," Willow put her arms behind her head and stretched her short legs out.

~.~.~.~.~

That night the king had died and Misako had married Wu the same night. She was then addressed to the kingdom as its queen. Misako walked out, she didn't look happy at all.

As she walked out before the people, an older woman came out of the crowd. "You had true love in your hand and you gave it all up! You filthy woman!"

The voiced echoed but faded and Misako sat upright in her bed.

~.~.~.~.~

"HA! I knew she didn't marry the prince!" Willow grinned.

"Oh, now you like the romance?" Garmadon grinned.

"N-no… I just didn't want mom to marry Wu…" she shifted her shoulders.

"That makes two of us… now," Garmadon sat back. "As soon as the princess woke up…"

~.~.~.~.~

Misako ran to find the prince who was in his study. "Ah Misako, what can I do for you my dear?"

"I don't want to marry you…" she blurted out. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I-I… can't… I love…"

"The pirate…?" he finished.

"… yes…" she closed her eyes.

"Hmm, let's see if we can solve this…" he walked from behind the desk. "I'll send my four fasts ships to the corners of the world. And if he comes back for you, then he'll truly love you back and I will let you be with him".

"Thank you," she breathed in relief. _"And I know he'll come for me!" _

She trotted out.

**Lol, okay there you go... Willow, y u rush things!? U no like romance?!**

**Willow: Hey you made me, if I don't like something, that's your fault XD**

**Dang it... you're right... I made you pretty smart for a ten year old... curse my oc making abilities...**

**So night nite!**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 5

"Kai? … Kai! KAI! WAKE UP!" The spiky haired young man jumped awake as water met his face. He was to throw a punch when he looked up and saw a familiar face. "Oh… hi Cole". He groggily wiped his eyes.

"I've been searching for you…" the black haired one frowned.

"Oh right… uh, what is it though?" Kai stood up, wobbly.

"Drinking again?" Cole's dead panned face looked down.

"Yea…" Kai grumbled.

"Anyways… I've been thinking," the taller sat down, "That guy… he defeated you… and me… but that's not a surprise…" Kai raised a brow. "But he defeated Zane… and he's the smartest guy ever…"

"What are you saying man?" Kai yawned and stretched.

"Maybe we should find him and follow him?" Cole suggested.

"Hmm… you're right my friend," Kai slowly walked around the small room. "But we should find him first".

Garmadon woke up to find himself restrained in some strange dungeon chamber. He was alone alone until he saw a pair of skeletons walk in with Samukai behind them.

"Like my set up?" the four armed skeleton asked with a grin.

"Yes actually, I quite like what you've done with place-oh who am I kidding what the hell? You were supposed to return me to my ship!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Wait… they talked like THAT?!"Willow laughed.

"I see nothing wrong with a modern twist…" he pouted. "Drink your tea…"

"Yuck, no way… I hate tea…" she made a disgusted face as she set the mug down on her nightstand.

"You are so my daughter," the older shook his head and laughed. "Anyways, back to me and Samukai, okay?" She nodded eagerly.

~.~.~.~.~

"What's that?" Garmadon saw the two skeletons take out a strange machine.

"An invention of mine. Wu let me set up shop here and work on it… let us test it out on you!" the two helpers hooked him up to the strange machine.

"What does it do?" Garmadon tried to keep a straight face.

"It sucks the life out of you by years," the other grinned evilly. "So let's start with five on you. Kruncha, Nuckal, fire it up!"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and hurried to carry the orders out.

The mechanism started up and it caused a strange sucking motion for a few minutes until they stopped it. "So sucking is literally then," Garmadon coughed.

"I'll be back," Samukai walked up the steps.

"What am I going to do?" Wu shook his head. "I'm arranging my wedding and the murder of my fiance and an uprising all at once, do you know how busy I am?" he looked at Samukai. "How's your experiment going?"

"Quite well actually," the skeleton chuckled. "So far it looks like it's working".

"WU!" Misako's yell came. She marched right in. "It's been three days! You didn't send ANY ships did you!"

"I'm sorry my dear… but… no word came back," Wu lied.

Misako's green eyes glared intensely at the prince, deep down, hoping that was lie. She picked up the front of her dress and stormed out.

Kai and Cole walked through the forest, "So, he was going through this way right? I mean after he beat us, he came this way?"

"I guess so Kai…" Cole stomped.

"Hey you hear something?" Kai stopped. Cole did the same. They saw two skeletons open a hatch in a tree. The two froze and looked at the taller one and the swordsman and rushed to get in. The two young men ran as fast as they could and caught the two.

Below, Samukai was in the dungeon staring down Garmadon. "The prince wants you dead, so it shall be," Samukai threw the switch all the way then shut off the machine and hurried out seeing it had worked.

Kai and Cole got down there and found Garmadon. "Is… he dead?" Cole asked.

"Maybe…" Kai frowned… He picked up the lifeless arm and let go. "Yep, he's dead".

"What are we gonna do?" the other asked the shorter.

"I heard about Miracle Max Julien," Kai thought aloud. "He could fix it…" Kai started up the stairs. "And I think that the prince is gonna be doing something bad tonight…" Cole picked up Garmadon's body and followed the man in red.

~.~.~.~.~

"So… you died again?" Willow raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Dad… dude, you like… died three times IN REAL LIFE! And almost died like… a lot…"

"What are you saying?"

"You're like… immortal… and there's always a convenient way to bring you back all the time..."

"… so uh… in the castle… uh"

"Don't ignore me dad!"

"The uh princess…"

~.~.~.~.~

Misako sat in her room in her white dress, looking glumly out the window. She was hoping that Wu was lying about Garmadon not wanting to see her again. However she still readied for the wedding that night, whether she was to marry Wu or Garmadon.

"Come on Cole," Kai motioned before knocking on the door of the small house built into a tree. An old man opened the door.

"What? What do you want?" he adjusted his glasses.

"Are you Max Julien? Otherwise known as Miracle Max, who worked for the king?" Kai hopefully asked.

"Yes and the king's stinkin son fired me, so thank you for helping me to relive that," He was about to shut the door.

"Wait!" Cole stopped him. "He's dead, can you work a miracle?"

"Yea we wanna stop the prince," Kai nodded.

"Hmm, bring him in," Julien nodded and the two young men followed and laid him on a wooden table. He looked over Garmadon and shook his head. "Nope sorry I can't do anything, see ya later-"

He was interrupted by sudden yells and stomping feet down the stairs. "LIAR! LIARRRR!"

"AH! Back witch!" Julien yelled at her.

"I'm not a witch, I'm ya wife!" she snapped back. "And you can help these poor boys!"

"Fine Mystake!" he threw his hands up. He picked up Garmadon's wrist and dropped it. "I've seen worse…"

"Worse?" Cole and Kai asked together.

"Yea, he's not totally dead, he's just half-dead".

~.~.~.~.~

"Is that even possible?" Willow frowned in confusion.

"It is in stories…" Garmadon shooed her. "Drink the damn tea," he shoved the blue cup at her and she growled and sipped it.

**Okay first off, one of my headcannons for Garmadon is that he hates tea... don't ask why I just did it...**

**And kudos to those who guess the one and only Doctor J was our Miracle Max. **

**This was a fun little short story to write, I am pleased at my shortened version. I'm happy to see you guys get a good laugh out of it! XD**

**So thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 6

**This technically IS the last chapter. I felt I shouldn't drag it out because that would be boring to me. So I just decided to make the update a little big XD **

**Lol there is a pretty cute epilogue you'll hopefully enjoy XD**

* * *

"All ya gotta do is give him this and he'll come back in no time," Julien handed them some kind of berry. "Now run along," he led them out. "I have some work to do with finding my robot, Zane… seen him?"

"Uh… nope," Kai quickly answered and helped Cole out the door with Garmadon's body.

"Bye boys!" Mystake yelled.

"Have fun storming the castle!" Julien waved too.

"You think they could do it?" she whispered to him.

"It'd take a miracle!" Julien smirked back. And they continued waving until they were gone. "Okay now where's Zane?" He turned to look for his creation.

The swordsman and the much talker young man sat behind the outer castle wall with Garmadon's unconscious body between them. "What's going on?" Garmadon opened his eyes. "You two!" he shouted until Cole covered his mouth.

"Shhh, we're helping you," Kai hushed.

"What happened?"

"You were dead," Cole answered. Garmadon blinked.

"We figured, you beat us and Zane, so, we're following you," Kai grinned. "Any plan?"

"Uh… first off, look over the wall and tell me what you see…" Garmadon requested. The two looked at him funny. "I can't move my muscles…"

Kai looked at Cole funny. "I guess it's a slow release thing…" Cole shrugged.

"Fine," Kai sighed and looked over. "More guards than normal…" He looked up at the tower. "I think you're lady friend is getting married…"

"WHAT?!" Garmadon gaped. "Okay, we gotta get in!" he tried to move. "Someone carry me?"

"On it…" Cole sighed and helped the older up.

The three sneaked around the perimeter and found an entrance with fewer guards. "Okay… any ideas?" Kai frowned.

"Uh… Okay…" Garmadon scratched his head. "Oh look, I had feeling in my left arm… too bad I'm a righty…"

"Idea?!" Kai reminded him.

"Cole, uh… I don't know, distract them or something and break the door down?"

"Brilliant plan…" Kai rolled his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up, and I just died earlier, do you know how tired I am?" Garmadon snapped. The two looked to the right and saw Cole was gone. They heard shouts and Kai helped Garmadon hobble through.

Inside Misako stood with Wu looking at her feet as the priest talked on and on. _"He didn't come back for me…" _she almost could cry at that moment. She didn't want to live anymore at this point.

Below in the castle Samukai came down to address the problem at hand when Kai was frozen and stared at him. "Kai… go, I'll help Garmadon," Cole nudged his friend. Kai stepped up to Samukai with a grimace on his face.

Samukai drew his swords. "My name is Kai Blackman… you killed my father; prepare to die…" Kai drew his sword. Cole and Garmadon didn't stick around after that line and continued on up the stairs to get to the top.

The swords clashed. "My name is Kai Blackman… you killed my father; prepare to die…" They slowly circled, awaiting one to strike.

Kai lunged forward and Samukai blocked. "My name is Kai Blackman… you killed my father; prepare to die…!" Sammukai seemed to be getting annoyed with the constant repetition of the one line. The swords clattered against each other and Kai kicked the skeleton in the ribcage.

"My name is Kai Blackman… you killed my father; prepare to die!" Kai yelled!

"Will you stop saying that!?" Samukai finally yelled at him. Kai found an opening and kicked him in the knees, the legs falling from him and Samukai dropped the swords. Kai's sword was leveled with Samukai's face. "I'll do anything!" Kai ignored him and cut a gash on his boney face over the left eye. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Kai's sword ignited with fire and he set the skeleton ablaze. "I want my father back you son of a bitch".

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh my gosh harsh!" Willow made a grossed out face.

"Hey the guy HAD to die! You wanted sword fighting so there it is!" Garmadon pointed out his daughter's request. Willow rolled her eyes and laid back in a comfy position.

"Continue now," she gestured.

"Okay," Garmadon nodded. "Now above, prince Wu was urgently trying to get the priest to speed up the vows…"

~.~.~.~.~

"Yes, okay, we're married," Wu snapped and grabbed her wrist. Misako was rushed down and out of the room and was led to the top room.

"… as soon as we get to the top… I'm going to kill myself," Misako decided.

When getting to the top, there on the bed was Garmadon. Misako covered her mouth and in shock."Well hello princess"

"You…" Wu growled.

"You might as well give up and tie yourself up now," Garmadon frowned. "I'll make you pay for everything".

"You're bluffing," Wu folded his arms.

"Oh really," Garmadon got off the bed and took his sword out and held it at Wu who sat down slowly. Garmadon looked to Misako, "Tie him up". Misako quickly grabbed rope and tied him to the chair. She tied the ropes tight.

Garmadon felt his knees give out and lowered himself to the bed. Misako rushed to his side to help him sit. "I knew it… you were bluffing," Wu grimaced.

"True but you fell for it…" Garmadon chuckled. "Cole and Kai are downstairs, we should be leaving".

"Haha! Too late pirate, she's my wife now," Wu taunted.

"Did you say I do?" Garmadon urgently looked at the princess.

She thought for a moment but looked up, "No… I… didn't, he rushed it all," Misako looked back at Wu.

The prince glared at them but then yelled, "GUAAAAAARDS!"

"COLE! KAI!" Garmadon tried to hurry down the stairs with Misako. Kai was running down the hall and they looked out the nearest window.

"HEY!" It was Cole. "I got horses!" The saw Cole sitting on one. "Come on princess, you first".

"Just jump," Garmadon prodded her. Surprisingly she landed. The two others followed and looked at each other. Once all were seated the started riding off, Kai looked down.

"What is it Kai?" Cole asked.

"I got my revenge… what do I do now?" Kai looked up.

Garmadon tossed him a black mask and Kai looked up. "Ever thought of the pirating business?" Kai examined the mask and stuffed it in his pocket.

~.~.~.~.~

"And they all lived-"

"WAIT!" Willow stopped him. "What about Jay!? Or Nya!?" the little one piped in frustration.

"Oh… uh… I don't know…" Garmadon sighed. "Uh… prince Wu had a younger brother named Prince Jay and he married the princess Nya and took over the kingdom…" Willow shrugged, satisfied with the answer.

"So what else happened?"

"What?" Garmadon asked her.

"I mean… that's it?" she sat up. "What happened? After?"

"Well…" Garmadon scratched the back of his head. "They got married…" she smiled. "And they had six beautiful… and wonderful kids… Derren, Aaron, Yasmin, Violet, Lloyd… and Willow," he patted her on the head, messing up her knotted, brown hair. "Now take a nap," he told her.

She frowned and laid back.

**Should have warned about Kai's cuss word... oh well, I guess if you know the movie well enough you should have seen that one coming right?**

**And that's how I worked Jay and Nya into it. I wanted Garmadon to rush it when Willow askes about them...**

**I hope you were mildly satisfied with this story xD **

**Now I must go because I have to be on the road very early tomorrow! You are all wonderful people and thank you for reading this! XD **

**~Mar**


	8. Epilogue

"Hey," Garmadon looked up hearing the front door opened. "How was it?" Derren barreled through into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "That bad huh?"

"Yea," Yasmin stretched. The twins headed upstairs to their room.

"It was best you two didn't come," Misako sat down next to him. "Was she okay all day?"

"Eh… more or less," Garmadon stretched out across his wife's lap.

"Is she still up?" Misako looked down and brushed his hanging hair from his left eye.

"I think so…" he sat back up. They walked upstairs and quietly opened her door.

"Hi momma!" Willow perked up.

"You should be sleeping," Misako laughed and kissed her cheek several times. "How was your day?"

"Fun!" Willow smiled. "Daddy told me a story".

"You!? _Told_ her a _story_?" Misako looked at her husband.

"Yea! It was about a guy who supposedly died by this pirate and left his girlfriend alone and then you were gonna marry uncle Wu and then daddy came back and he was the pirate! Then he took you from Zane, Cole, and Kai and Zane shorted out!"

Misako glanced back at Garmadon the whole explanation. "And THEN, dad died! And Kai and Cole went to Dr Julien and he was only half dead, and then they stormed the castle and saved you from killing yourself because you were depressed that daddy never came back for you… and then Kai killed Samukai and then he saved you and you rode off and Jay and Nya took over the kingdom from uncle Wu and you both lived happily ever after!"

Misako laughed and hugged Willow, "That was some story huh?" she looked up at Garmadon and smiled.

"…did you ever live happily ever after like in the story?" Willow whispered.

"Haha well…" she held his hand. "Yea… I guess we always did…" Willow looked up and smiled. "Now go to sleep," she lightly patted her little girl on the bottom as she went to crawl under her covers. She pulled the pink comforter up to her chin and shut the lights off and shut the door.

"So… I was the princess?" Misako looked up and smirked.

"Yep," Garmadon quickly kissed her forehead.

"Then would my pirate like to accompany me to bed?" she held his hand.

"As you wish," he kissed her again and walked down the hall.

**Why did I do that in the end? Oh ya... BECAUSE I'M BATMAN... oh wait wrong line...**

**BECAUSE I CAN!**

**BTW I am a Whovian now... almost forgot **

**how did you enjoy this story? Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw something at me? Wanna hug me to death? Just wanna shake my hand?**

**Whatever you want to do with me it'll have to wait till I get my bird, so I can leave something behind for my brother that will try to bite him. Because I will train Garmadon to kill him like what my bro was afaraid of *maniacal Garmadon like laugh* *cough* sorry**

**Anyways thank you for reading this. I love you all so much! **

**~Mar**


End file.
